memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Janet Lee Orcutt
Janet Lee Orcutt is a former stuntwoman who appeared as a J'naii guard in the fifth season episode . She received no credit for this appearance. Her costume was part of a lot which was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Orcutt filmed her scenes with fellow stuntwoman Mary Peters under stunt coordination of Dennis Madalone on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 16. Orcutt was born in Indiana and moved to Los Angeles to become a stuntwoman. As a successful swimmer and driver who earned several medals, she studied with Bob Yerkes and at Kahana's Stunt School. Her first film she worked on was the 1983 horror film Frightmare with Jeffrey Combs. In the '80s she worked as a stunt performer in the comedy Lust in the Dust (1985, with Faith Minton), the action drama Vendetta (1986, with Marshall R. Teague and stunts by Janet Brady and Tony Epper), the fantasy comedy Munchies (1987, with Robert Picardo and Wendy Schaal), the thriller Cold Steel (1987, with stunts by Bernie Pock), as stunt double for in the drama Blackout (1988, with Joanna Miles), the horror film Slaughterhouse Rock (1988), the horror comedy Critters 2: The Main Course (1988, with Scott Grimes and stunts by Christopher Doyle, John Escobar, Al Jones, Lane Leavitt, and Noon Orsatti), the horror film Night of the Demons (1988, with stunts by Lynn Salvatori), the horror film Criminal Act (1989, with stunts by Phil Chong, Bill McIntosh, and Jeff Smolek), the drama Red Surf (1989, with stunts by Chuck Borden, B.J. Davis, Christopher Doyle, Ken Lesco, Irving E. Lewis, and Dennis Madalone), the horror film Family Reunion (1989), and the Beauty and the Beast episode The Outsiders (1989, starring Ron Perlman and with Gregory J. Barnett, Tony Epper, and Armin Shimerman). In the '90s, Orcutt performed stunts in ' comedy Cry-Baby (1990, with Iggy Pop and Denney Pierce), the horror thriller The Guardian (1990, with Miguel Ferrer, Natalia Nogulich, and stunts by Simone Boisseree, Pat Romano, and Kym Washington), the science fiction film Circuitry Man (1990, with Jim Metzler, Barbara Alyn Woods, Dennis Christopher, and stunts by Chuck Borden, Tony Cecere, George Colucci, B.J. Davis, Christopher Doyle, Ken Lesco, Dyanna Lynn, and Dennis Madalone), 's action film The Adevntures of Ford Fairlane (1990, with stunts by Janet Brady, Kerrie Cullen, Tommy J. Huff, John Meier, Frank Orsatti, J. Suzanne Rampe, and Lynn Salvatori), the thriller A Time to Die (1991, with stunts by Red Horton and Joe Murphy), the science fiction film The Rocketeer (1991, starring William O. Campbell), the action drama Toy Soldiers (1991, starring Wil Wheaton), the comedy Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (1991), the fantasy sequel Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time (1991, with stunts by Jeff Cadiente, Matt McColm, and Branscombe Richmond), 's thriller Basic Instinct (1992, with stunts by Sandy Berumen, Janet Brady, Gary Epper, Tommy J. Huff, Maria R. Kelly, and Manny Perry), the comedy The Nutt House (1992, with stunts by Chuck Borden, George Colucci, B.J. Davis, Christopher Doyle, Linda Fetters, Maria R. Kelly, Gene LeBell, Scott Leva, Dyanna Lynn, Dennis Madalone, J. Suzanne Rampe, and Patricia Tallman), the action thriller CIA Code Name: Alexa (1992), the fantasy horror film Army of Darkness (1992, with Patricia Tallman), the fantasy comedy Toys (1992), the science fiction thriller Nemesis (1993, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Marjorie Monaghan, Branscombe Richmond, and stunts by Maria R. Kelly, Jimmy Ortega, and Manny Perry), and the drama Boiling Point (1993). Orcutt, a former power lifter, specialized in high falls. While filming an episode of the television series Stuntmasters for which she had to jump two hundred feet out of a hot-air balloon in Ireland, her stunt went wrong. Orcutt survived this accident but had a C6-C7 cervical injury which left her quadriplegic. It is not known where she is today and if she is alive. External links * * Janet Lee Orcutt at the Stuntwomen's Foundation Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers